


A Paging From Lucifer

by RowdyRaven



Series: Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRaven/pseuds/RowdyRaven
Summary: You had thought entering a committed relationship with the eldest demon brother would calm him down a little. How naive.A business trip isn't going to get in the way of Lucifer having his way with you.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/You
Series: Luci Puts the "Dom" in "Devildom" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738486
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	A Paging From Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY
> 
> My last post was over two months ago, and this idea has been living rent free in my brain for that entire time so it's PROBABLY ABOUT TIME I SHARED IT.  
> (I've been really struggling to find inspiration and motivation to write - and WRITE WELL - so I hope this is worth the wait)
> 
> (シ_ _)シ

For the first time since you had entered into a relationship with the domineering eldest brother, you were going to be spending a night apart. As you spent a languid early morning nestled against his side, you wished that moment could just last forever. You were going to miss his presence in bed, that much was for sure. Perhaps you could borrow a pillow from Belphie's extensive collection. A pair of plush lips against your hair disrupted your thoughts.

"If I could bring you along, I would," Lucifer murmured against the messy wisps on top of your head. He had that uncanny ability to read your mind. You sighed.

"But don't worry my dear," he continued, his mouth curling into a mischievous smirk. "I won't be so far away that I'll let you forget about me." His voice had that honey-thick ooze to it that told you he wasn't just whispering sweet nothings. Rolling your head back into the pillow to look up at his face, you saw all the evidence of his intentions that you needed; eyebrows raised, tongue pressed against his sharp canines as his jaw hung slightly slack, still grinning away. 

"What do you have in mind, you DEVIL?" you half purred, half laughed. Despite still being the dominant force in your relationship, Lucifer had relaxed enough to show his more playful side from time to time. Arguably, that cheeky, smug, cocky-as-all-hell persona was hotter than his unrelenting, sadistic dom facade. It made teasing him a lot easier, and if there was anything that Lucifer really loved, it was a BRAT. His fingers twitched and flexed against your side, the urge to punish rising. He settled for rolling you over onto your back, withdrawing his hands to instead pin you by your wrists as he towered over you. His head swept down swiftly to the soft flesh of your neck, his lips pressing gently before the cool nip of his teeth marked your skin. You felt the heat in your face immediately, letting out an audible gasp that only riled him further. He let out a wicked little chuckle that reverberated off your neck, sending a shiver up your spine that made you unconsciously buck your back, pressing your chest up to his. He took that as an invitation, his head ducking down without skipping a beat to leave bites around your breasts. Knowing he had you wrapped around his little finger already, he left a short, sharp nick on your nipple before releasing you from his grasp entirely, sitting back on his heels.

"You're only going to make what I have in store for you that much more... agonising... acting like that," he growled. His words were threatening enough, but punishments from Lucifer were rarely ever actually painful, well, for you at least. No, Lucifer much preferred to inflict pleasure upon you. Sometimes delayed gratification, sometimes corporeal punishments, regardless of what they were, they were all things that heightened the emotions and the experience. You'd never had a lover quite like him, and you didn't think you ever would again. Now that you were in his grasp, Lucifer was never going to let you go to find out. As you refocused your swimming vision to stare deep into those blazing ruby red eyes, you realised that you wouldn't have it any other way. Without another word, Lucifer left you to catch your breath, stepping backwards off the bed and spinning gracefully on his heel to go rummaging in his drawers; his drawers, that you had learned through extensive snooping, that were full of lewd objects and toys, many of which were pristine and unused. WERE. Then he met you. What did he have in his chest of tricks this time, you wondered. His previous hints flopped about lazily and uselessly in your hormone-drunk mind. When Lucifer returned, his tight black underwear ever the visual delight - it was a struggle to avert your gaze elsewhere - he was hiding two items in balled up fists. He stood at the edge of the bed and held his hands out before you.

"Pick one," he ordered. You sat up, crawling across the mattress and ruffled bedsheets on all fours to inspect his hands. Whatever was in those fists were tiny, as you couldn't make out any distinguishing colours or shapes by inspecting the minuscule gaps in his tight grip. With nothing to go on, you tapped an index finger on his left hand. With an amused hum, Lucifer spun his hand around, opening up his fingers to reveal a round rubber ring. Purple in colour, the ring was adorned with two little devil horns on one side of the circle, and a large sensor on the other. You tilted your head back and fore to get a better look.

"A cock ring?" you muttered in confusion. Last you checked, you weren't the one with a phallus in this pairing. You looked up at him again, his expression unchanged, yours clearly reflecting complete bewilderment. He lolled his head to one side as he revealed what was in his other hand; a small, purple vibrator with a flat, wide end. That one, you surmised, was for you.

"Need I spell it out for you?" Lucifer snickered softly, seeing the cogs trundling slowly in your head trying to put the two together. "Here, let me show you." He squatted before you. "Lean back and open your legs." You did as you were told - you were at least an obedient brat - exposing the wet patch on your underwear, much to Lucifer's evident excitement. He reached out gently with a long, well-manicured finger, peeling the material aside. As the fabric nestled into the crook of your thigh, he brought another finger up to spread your lips with dexterous expertise in a scissoring motion. You studied his face, the minute changes in his controlled demeanour, as he brought his other hand to your genitals, his index finger tracing around the gathering wetness at your entrance. His nostrils flared ever so slightly, his eyes gleamed with intent and arousal; you had learned to spot these little indicators over many, many sessions with the demon. 

"Are you ready?" he whispered softly, his voice low. You nodded, realising as you tried to speak that your breath hitched in anticipation. Lucifer retrieved the vibrator from his lap, pressing the tip gently against you until your muscles accepted the pressure. As he slid the toy in, smoothly and comfortably, you could feel the coolness, the weight. It was denser than you had initially given it credit for. As the rubber end made contact with the sensitive skin of your lips, Lucifer removed his hands, placing them instead on your shins. He invited you to sit up with a few gentle taps to feel the sensation of the toy inside of you. It felt like any normal bullet vibrator, you realised. Barely noticeable. You wriggled in place a little, feeling the rubber butt against your skin, but nothing more. Satisfied with your testing, Lucifer stood, holding the cock ring with the same two fingers he had used on you. A faint slick coated his fingers, transferring to the ring as he rolled it about in his grasp, admiring it. He shot you a sideways look.

"Would you care to do the honours?" You had to refrain from looking too eager. You reached out wordlessly, near breathlessly, your hands finding purchase in the waistband of his boxers. You met his gaze again, finding no resistance, and pulled down, freeing his surprisingly flaccid cock from its cloth confines. You must have shown disappointment, because for yet another time this morning, Lucifer laughed. 

"Not the reaction I was expecting," he smirked. "It's not for lack of trying on your part my love. It's simply required for the demonstration." His reassurances simply confused you more, but he handed you the cock ring without any further explanation. You took his length in your other hand, tilting it upward slightly to slide the ring over the head of his penis. Despite the truly hellish size of his dick, the ring didn't make contact with any part of him, veins, bumps, ridges and all, as you slid it up to the base with ease. It was almost like one of those buzzing fairground games. 

"I think you bought it a size too big," you joked, noting how it stayed in place against his body despite a lack of internal support. Lucifer took a deep breath and flexed his shoulders as he relaxed his body. You hadn't realised how still and tense he had been since he had returned from the toy cabinet.

"You'll see," he said cryptically. "Now, come up here and kiss me." You didn't need to be told twice. As you scrambled to your feet, Lucifer took your hands for support until you could wrap your arms around his neck. You pressed your open mouth to his, your tongue hungrily seeking out his in a teasing dance. As Lucifer moaned softly against your lips, you could feel a prodding against your body as his erection sprung immediately to life. But that wasn't all you felt. There was a faint vibration in your core. It built quickly until it was so intense it took your breath away. You gasped in Lucifer's mouth, feeling his lips curl up again as he took the lead, kissing you deeply, passionately as the sensations overtook you. The buzzing plateaued at a fever pitch, stimulating you as hard as Lucifer was getting. And that's when it clicked.

"You will be wearing this all day," he purred, pulling his head away as he studied the look on your face. "And I will be wearing mine. If you take it out you MUST tell me. And if you do there will be punishment. Am I understood?" You nodded furiously, almost unable to form words as the vibrator pushed you closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. A swift and commanding spank from Lucifer didn't help matters. 

"Yes sir!" you moaned, the volume way above what was necessary, but painting a violent grin on his face in response. 

"Good," he breathed, sliding down your body, his hands keeping your legs steady as he put his mouth to work on your clitoris. It wasn't going to take much, you could feel your thighs quaking, your knees trembling as if they would give way at any moment. Lucifer's tongue slipped between the folds, expertly locating your swollen, throbbing bud. He flicked the tip of his tongue rapidly against you, and his name rolled off of yours just as fast. His grip on your legs tightened as you came, keeping you upright as your body convulsed and shuddered with each incoming wave. Sensitive from orgasm, the fervent buzzing of the vibrator tingled and stung sweetly in your groin. As Lucifer pulled back and softened his grip, he held you gently as you sunk to your knees. He then stood again, a hand reaching into your hair to stroke his fingers through it reverently.

"Now, you're a smart one," he crooned, tilting his head to look at you, his eyes narrowing. "Surely by now you've figured what must be done to quell that thrumming inside of you." He was still smiling broadly, his sharp teeth very much on display. "That is, of course, if you want it to stop. Otherwise you will be feeling the full force of my desire all, day, long." He emphasised each of those final three words with heavy over-enunciation. His tongue slipped along his lips before he pulled his bottom lip under his fangs. "Make your choice, my dear. I'm waiting." And Lucifer, you knew all too well, was not the patient type. 


End file.
